Speak Now
by Hope Cullen94
Summary: Bella heard shocking news from best friend Alice.The love of her life was getting marrie! whatr is she to do! well she has to stop the wedding right!Based of the song Speak Now by Taylor Swift. BxE. AH. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR SPEAK NOW! Rated T 2 be safe


a/n: well Ive recently fell in love with speak now by Taylor swift and when i first heard it i thought of how will this fit in the twilight world. well here is how i thought of it! enjoy!

* * *

Bella pov:

I stared at Alice in shock. Was she serious? Please let this be the first time she was lying to me; I wont be able to live with my self if she is telling the truth.

"Alice please tell me you are lying. This is a joke right? Your getting back at me for ripping up some of your clothes! Right!" My voice was hysterical. The tears that were building up since Alice told me started to fall; a river was forming on my face. I grabbed Alice's small body and started to shake her."Right Alice! You have to be lying!" I stopped shaking here when I saw that she was serious.

She then said the words that I knew would kill me."I'm so sorry Bella."

My knees gave out and I collapsed in front of my best friend, my sobs shaking the house.

"I'm so sorry Bella, so sorry."

ooooo0oooooo

My hand were cold and becoming numb but I welcomed the small pain. I grabbed my spoon and took a huge bit out of my strawberry ice cream.

Alice and me were sitting on my bed and i was eating the ice cream Alice bought for me after I broke down. I loved her for that. Buying my favorite ice cream when I need it was something she always did when I broke down like this. When I started my period, when I lost my virginity to that sleaze ball James, and when I broke up with Jacob she was there for me. And now here she was.

"So-" i sniffed" when is the weeding?" I cringed when saying the death words.

Alice looked at me with sad eyes. "In one month. Its on the 5th. Its a pink themed wedding. PINK!"  
All i could think about was one month. He was getting married in one month. My Edward was getting married to that evil women. Getting married to Tanya.

Edward should be with me. I could of said something that night we kissed. I shouldn't have ran away. I should of told him that I loved him, that I didn't care if we were screwing our friend ship, but no I had to run and push him into the arms of the devil herself.

~FLASH BACK~

_ "Hey Bella come look at the stars!There really shinning tonight!" My best friend Edward yelled form out side of his small house._

_ "Edward your 23 years old! What are you doing out side looking at the stars!" I yelled at him, laughing._

_ I herd him sigh as I made my way out side. I saw him standing in the middle of the yard looking like an angel. The moon was shinning on him highlighting his green eyes and bronze hair._

_ Looking at the sight of him made my heart beat crazy. And being in love with him, knowing that we could never be, made it worse. I would never tell him my feelings. It could ruin 20 years as being best friends. _

_ I smiled at him making my way by him. He wrapped his arm over my shoulder pulling me closer. I looked up the the sky and gasped._

_ The stars were quiet beautiful tonight sparkling like millions of diamonds. The sky was clear making it the perfect romantic seen. To bad we weren't a couple._

_ "So when will the cookies be done?" his voice was right by my ear, making me shiver with delight. "are you cold? here" he garbed his jacket and draped it over my shoulders. He looked at me in the eyes and i smiled and nodded. _

_ "Thank you Edward." i said whispering his lips were so close. Did they become closer? Are they still moving toward mine? _

_ Then the unthinkable happen. His lips were pressing softly on mine. _

_ My body froze but my lips didn't. We started to kiss. Not just like a peck or french kissing this was more then that. Our tongues were battling for control, our hands were wrapped in each others hair, puling each other closer._

_ Then I remembered. This was Edward. I cant ruin our friendship. I cant! I gathered all my strength and pushed him away._

_ "NO! I CANT DO THIS EDWARD!" and I ran._

~END OF FLASH BACK~

I haven't seen or spoken to him since. Instead of saving our friendship, I broke it. Its been a year since that night. I only been able to know how he is doing by Alice, his sister, and now my only best friend.

Then it hit me, I wont let him marry her. I will stop the wedding!

oooooo0oooooo

Okay it wasn't as easy as I thought it would be, since I wasn't invited Alice had to sneak me in the back door in the early hours of the morning. And since I couldn't bee seen and kicked out before I could speak i had to hide.

So i picked the perfect hiding space before people started to arrive. Behind a Huge Pink Curtain. I still cant belive she wanted to have a Pink wedding! PINK! What is wrong with this girl!

I sighed and decided to take a peek of the weeding.

And there he was, standing by the priest looking like the Greek god he must be. However the only thing that was wrong was that pink tuxedo he was wearing! I cant believe she made him wear pink!

I rolled my eyes and looked around. His family was sitting in the front looking miserably in pain. I then saw Alice glance my way and gave me a quick smile. But i just ignored her and looked at Tanya's side and gasped in disgust, they were all and I mean ALL dressed in PINK PASTEL! Gross!

Then I faintly herd a high pitch scream.

"ROSALIE! HURRY UP AND GRAB MY FLOWER! EDDIE IS WAITING" Tanya's high pitch voice yelled. Poor Rosalie. How she got tied to be the maid of honor was a mystery to me.

Then the music started sounding like a death march. I took a deep breath and moved out of my hiding place and slid into a seat. There she was, her gown was bright pink and it looked liked a party. She was walking like she was a pageant queen. I rolled my eyes again and looked at Edward. He might Be smiling but he looked like he was in pain. Pink never suited his eyes well. It always gave him a headache.

I blocked most of the begging, waiting for the words i was seeking for. Then the Preacher said the words I was waiting for. "If there is anyone present who does not wish for these two people to be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." he said.

I took a deep breath and stood up. Everyone gasped in shock and looked at me with wide eyes. But my eyes were only on Edward. He was staring at me in shock but i saw his crooked smile forming.

"Don't say Yes. Run away now! Ill meet you outside! And don't you dare say a vow!" then I looked around the room. "The priest said speak now. And I don't think Edward should be marring the she-devil." then I ran away with a huge smile forming.

It was about two minutes till he showed up. He was smiling brightly at me, and grabbed me in his arms.

"I love you Bella, and i didn't say a vow. Thank you." then his lips were on mine.

The End!

* * *

a/n: please review!


End file.
